


The Kiss Seen 'Round the World

by honooko



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 08:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10805871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honooko/pseuds/honooko
Summary: After China, Yuuri and Victor are coming home--and Yuuri realizes he may have to come out, as well. Anxiety ensues. (Happy Ending, I promise.)





	The Kiss Seen 'Round the World

**Author's Note:**

> If someone had told me "Yuri!!! On Ice!" is the story of a man with severe anxiety coming to terms with being gay and his gradual sexual awakening via ice skating" I would have watched it months ago. JUST SAYING.

For the longest time, Yuuri wasn’t sure why Victor caused this reaching feeling in him. It was like a magnet, pulling him towards… something, something he didn’t have words for. Something he’d never _felt_ before. At first, Yuuri was certain that he was just iron, reaching without pulling towards himself. Slowly, he began to wonder if he wasn’t a magnet too, dragging in Victor’s opposing pole. Then Victor kissed him, in front of the whole world, and he just thought, ‘ _Oh._ ’ 

Love. It was love. Why had it taken him so long to realize it?

As soon as they got back to Hasetsu, Yuuri felt like things had changed. Victor’s touch had always made his heart skip, but now it didn’t skip so much as it did jumping jacks in his ribcage. For the first time, that reaching felt like _longing_ and he just didn’t know what to do with that feeling.

For his part, Victor seemed blissfully unaware of his effect on Yuuri; his behavior changed very little, aside from the part where he would occasionally interrupt Yuuri mid-speech to kiss him. He would then pull away and look at Yuuri expectantly, as if he was supposed to just continue with his train of thought despite the fact that Victor’s kiss had sent that train off the rails and over a cliff, never to be recovered.

Yuuri also couldn’t decide if he minded that or not.

As they arrived at his family’s hot spring, Yuuri had a sudden, horrifying realization: in addition to the whole world seeing Victor kiss him in China, his _parents_ had definitely seen Victor kiss him in China.

His feet froze just before the door opened. Victor, hand twisted in Yuuri’s, was also jerked to a stop.

“What?” he asked, smiling at Yuuri in that soft way that made him feel warm. “Something wrong?”

“My parents!” Yuuri squeaked. “My parents saw!”

“I think everyone saw,” Victor informed him. “It went viral, remember?”

Yuuri needed to sit down. His knees abruptly buckled, and the sudden loss in height jerked Victor back and towards the ground. He didn’t fall, but he did find himself hunched over an increasingly catatonic Yuuri, mumbling to himself with glazed-over eyes. The hand he was holding had an iron grip.

“I have to say something,” Yuuri muttered. “I have to tell them.”

“Tell them what?”

“I don’t—that’s—you just—” Yuuri said, increasingly incomprehensible as his deep anxiety settled in.

“Then don’t say anything,” Victor recommended. Yuuri looked at him as if he was insane.

“I don’t think you get it,” Yuuri said. “They saw you kiss me. They _saw_ their _only son_ being _kissed_ by—”

“By legendary figure skater, Victor Nikiforov!” Victor finished for him with aggressive cheer.

“ _A man._ ” Yuuri replied. How could he face them? What was he supposed to do? What if they asked questions? Was he even gay? Sure, he was into Victor, but wasn’t everyone into Victor? Did being into Victor mean you were gay? Sure, Yuuri hadn’t had a girlfriend ever, and he’d never really wanted one ever, but he’d never really wanted a boyfriend either; he just wanted Victor.

With an icy chill down his spine, he had one horrific thought: what if his parents told him to stop being with Victor?

Almost as abruptly as he’d sat down, Yuuri stood up. His head was hanging, hiding his face, but he reached out to grab the lapels of Victor’s trench coat and pulled with both hands, pressing himself into the taller man with his face against Victor’s neck, as if Victor could somehow just hide him from the universe. Immediately, without so much as a second of hesitation, Victor hugged him tightly.

“I won’t,” Yuuri murmured into Victor’s neck in Japanese. “Never ever.”

“What?”

“Nothing,” Yuuri said, leaning into the hug even more. He let go of Victor’s coat so he could wrap his arms around Victor instead. It took a few minutes more of Victor running a calming hand up and down his back before Yuuri felt like he could stand unassisted, and a few minutes more of just standing together in silence, hand in hand, before he felt like the door could be opened.

His hand still twitched on the latch.

As the door rattled behind them and they toed off their shoes in the entryway, Yuuri could hear his family approaching. They burst through the doorway with a clatter of excitement.

“Yuuri! Victor! Welcome home!” 

Yuuri was given no time to think or react before his mother had wrapped him in a warm, motherly hug, crowing about her baby boy being an ice prince known around Asia, and how proud she was, and how happy he was back, and—

All he could think was how heartbroken she was going to be when he told her the truth about her “baby boy.” Victor, meanwhile, was being cheerfully hugged and jostled by his father and sister, both clapping his shoulders and offering him enthusiastic high-fives with increasing volume. Their warm reception gave him a tiny thrill of hope; maybe this wouldn’t be a complete disaster.

Or, his traitorous brain suggested, they think that kissing is just a weird thing Russians do when they’re excited.

While Yuuri was struggling to reboot his mind from the complete and total BSOD, his mother tugged his suitcase out of his hand and started to take it down the hall for him, but after a handful of steps, she paused and turned.

“Yuuri, where should I put this?” she asked. Yuuri blinked at her, not sure what she was talking about; his room, where else could it possibly go? She smiled at him in the way that always made him feel like he’d said something stupid that she was pointedly not going to directly mention.

“In your room, or Victor’s? Where will you two be?” she clarified.

Yuuri didn’t know exactly what his face looked like, but the way Victor was staring at him and the way his father and sister had gone dead silent indicated it was something akin to complete and total panic.

“Yuuri? Hey, Yuuri?” Victor had a hand on his elbow; when had he gotten there? Where was he? Was this earth? Was he alive? 

“I don’t—we—that’s.”

Victor’s arm was warmly resting around his waist.

“I’M GAY,” Yuuri shouted. “I’M GAY AND VICTOR IS MINE.”

A pause.

“Alright then,” Yuuri’s mother said. She headed down the hall without looking back; Mari and Yuuri’s father had devolved into outright derisive giggling now, nudging each other with their elbows and snickering. Victor’s forehead was on Yuuri’s shoulder; it was hard to tell if he was crying or laughing. Yuuri wasn’t sure which one he was hoping for. Finally, those beautiful blue eyes lifted, crinkled at the corners with mirth.

“That went well,” Victor said brightly.

“ _You didn’t help at all,_ ” Yuuri said, still feeling the effects of pure, unadulterated terror radiating through his body. His heart was pounding, his ears were ringing, he was blushing—

Of course Victor would choose that exact second to kiss him. _Of course._ Yuuri tried not to melt, but it was very difficult, especially when Victor’s arms were around him in that way that lined them up so perfectly, like this was exactly where Yuuri was supposed to be and had just spent twenty-four years trying to fall into. The softness in Victor’s mouth, the heat of his body, the way his hair felt when Yuuri’s fingers carded through—

Dimly, he became aware of the obnoxious ‘woooooo’ noises his family was making. He tried to decide if he cared.

“Yuuri,” Victor breathed against his mouth in that voice, that _voice_ that he hoped would follow him absolutely everywhere.

Nope. Didn’t care. Not one bit.

 

 

“Okay, so I get that it makes sense to be here because your bed is bigger,” Yuuri said, pulling on a blanket in a feeble effort to get more, “but _Makkachin is huge_!”

“How dare you,” Victor said with a deadly serious expression, “Makkachin is perfect.”

“I’m going to fall off the side!”

“Maybe you should come to this side, then. I’ll hold on to you so you won’t fall.”

“This is a terrible idea.”

“This is the best idea,” Victor corrected.

In the end, Yuuri had to concede: it was pretty much the best idea.


End file.
